


Of Pretty Boys and Bulgarian Bonbons

by Daughter_of_Mischief



Series: Your Sister Turns Everyone On [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Everyone is eventually Gay, Also very oblivious, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Biting, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore is Manipulative, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone is sassy, Everyone knows it and still trusts him to a degree, F/F, F/M, First Time, Ginny knows more than she should, Hand Jobs, Harry is very smart, Hufflepuffs have special parties, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Bad Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Tags will be added probably, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, lots of sass, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Mischief/pseuds/Daughter_of_Mischief
Summary: Harry Potter is NOT gay. Except that he is. Harry struggles to deal with all the burdens of his already hectic life and now on top of it all he realizes he is gay. During the Triwizard Tournament Harry and Cedric Diggory are more than just competitors. But what happens when the Dark Lord returns? Especially when it seems that no one believes him. Harry must struggle with much of his pain on his own even going so far as to hide it from his friends who have their own budding problems including new relationships. Some of his friends are even finding out they are just as deviant as he is. But there is one person who sees right through Harry and is intent on helping him through it, even when it becomes more than just comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a simply idea brought on by the song "Chloe (You're the One I Want)" by Emblem3. The main idea is really only going to be seen in the second part of the series, because this work decided to take on a life of it's own and became much bigger than I had intended. Just be aware that this story is following our favorite characters as they navigated their first relationships and their hectic teenage lives. Almost no one in this fic will be with who they are meant to end up with. You'll just have to wait for the second part for that! Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to give feedback. It'll only help the writing become better and something you will enjoy more.
> 
> The characters and places involved in this fic are the sole property of the wonderful J. K. Rowling. I just like to play with them.

Harry James Potter was **NOT** gay. He absolutely unequivocally was **not** gay! Except that he was. He unequivocally **was** gay and there lay the irony of his previous thought. Without a doubt his nicely toned arse! He was in the middle of his fourth year at Hogwarts, he was stuck in this Triwizard Tournament thing, he had fought dragons, he had lost and regained a friend, he had humiliated himself at the Yule Ball, and he had gone to the Quidditch World Cup and been involved in a Death Eater raid for Merlin’s sake! Add to that exactly how far behind in his studies he was, the disturbing dreams he had been having, and his complete and utter failure to decipher the dragon egg clue for the second task and he should be worried about so many other things!

 Yet right now all he could think about was the fact that Cedric Diggory had just told him that the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor was a great place for a bath! Not only that, but he was smirking at him with a distractingly twinkling smirk. He had leaned in, nearly bending his tall frame in half, to whisper it in Harry’s ear. His warm breath had teased Harry’s overly long hair away from his ear. This should have done absolutely nothing for the Harry James Potter that was the Straight Savior of the Wizarding World. But it didn’t. It made him blush and look up through his lashes at Cedric wondering if what he had said was a come on and whether or not he should accept said come on if that is what it was. It made him shiver and his skin pebble with gooseflesh. It made him overly embarrassed that such a thing had happened in public with Hermione standing not five feet away. It did everything it wasn’t supposed to do, to Harry James Potter the Gay Savior of the Wizarding World.

“Harry? Harry? Have you heard a word I’ve said?”

Harry suddenly became aware of a hand waving in his face and then fingers snapping by his ear. Cedric’s face filled his vision, that distracting smirk now on the verge of breaking into laughter.

            “I’m sorry Cedric. You said the prefect’s bathroom?” Harry hated the way his voice cracked on the last word. He looked at Cedric willing him to ignore his embarrassment. It would seem that the other boy would take pity on him.

            “Yeah. It’s a great place for a bath. Just … take your egg and mull things over in the hot water. I promise it will help. Believe me … I did.”

And with a wink he was gone. Harry stared helplessly after him wondering exactly what had just happened. He didn’t even have time to be shocked by the untimely realization of his sexuality before Hermione came trotting up behind him.

            “Harry are you alright?” She sounded concerned, “What did Cedric want? He wasn’t trying to psych you out or anything right?”

            “No Mione. He just … He wanted to help me with my egg I think.” Harry realized he sounded a bit lost in thought and shook his head a bit. He needed to get out of here and think about things. Maybe now would be a good time for him to try to bang out some homework until he could sneak into the prefects bath anyway. Without even a glance at Hermione Harry started to walk off waving a hand absently behind him.

            “I’ve got to go Mione. See you later.”

※

            Harry let out a low groan as he lowered his aching body into the steaming bath. Despite the fact it had been months since his battle with the dragon, parts of his body still ached as they healed. He glanced over to his egg, but decided that he needed a little time to soak before assaulting his ears with that hideous noise again. Slipping lower into the water Harry rested his head back on the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. He sighed. If he really thought about it this afternoon was not the first time he’d realized his sexuality. The first time probably had to be last year. Twice last year actually. If he admitted it to himself he’d had quite the crush on Professor Lupin for a while. And then of course there was that wet dream he’d had about Malfoy, but he’d written that off as a creepy fluke nightmare.

            Harry huffed and ran his hands through his hair making it stick up at odd angles. Then of course there was this year alone. At the world cup he had definitely admired Krum’s body as he flew. He had also written that off as a fellow quidditch player appraising a potential competitor. For a while there he thought he was into Cho Chang, but the Yule Ball definitely changed that. Not only did she look fabulous and he didn’t really care, but he had spent a lot of time trying to find a date and hardly found any females acceptable. Although he had little success getting a date anyway so he wasn’t really sure if that counted. While he had enjoyed the Veela performance at the World Cup, he hadn’t been lost in it like Ron. And he certainly wasn’t as affected by the girls of Beauxbatons as most of the other male students had been. Then there was the matter of his little crush on Cedric that he had just realized he had been nursing since the beginning of the school year.

            Now that Harry thought about it his gayness really shouldn’t have been a surprise, but as per usual he was less than observant. How did he feel about that? He wasn’t sure. He dunked his head under the water and stayed down until his breath ran out. Coming back up for air Harry wiped the water droplets off his now flushed cheeks and smoothed his wet hair back off of his face. He moved to the middle of the pool and started to float on his back staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. In the muggle world homosexuality was somewhat accepted, but at this point in time still mostly demonized. He knew that for sure he wouldn’t be letting the Dursleys know about his controversial love life. Harry had never really understood the hate though. He’d always found it rather stupid. Harry decided that he was very ok with being gay. It was who he was and his life would be so much happier if he could find someone to love. He smiled up at the ceiling content with his feelings.

            That is until he sunk below the surface as all the air escaped his body in a gasp. He quickly resurfaced gasping and sputtering. How did the wizarding world react to such things as homosexuality?! He’d never seen a gay witch or wizard. Student or adult. He’d never even heard of one. The wizarding world tended to be a bit archaic. It was based in tradition and old world aesthetic. They used quills and parchment in class for Merlin’s sake! They must not take well to it. If so many witches and wizards held to older world views then clearly this had to be one of them. Were gay people persecuted? Were they criminalized? Why hadn’t he seen or heard of any? What happened to them? Surely he wasn’t the only one?

            Harry whipped around, nearly giving himself whiplash, when he heard the door creak open. His eyes flicked to his wand laying at the side of the pool with his clothes and egg. He had floated towards the middle of the pool and had to lunge for it. He had just grabbed it when the person who had opened the door moved out of the shadows hands raised and empty. A twinkling smirk tinged with laughter flashed, as grey eyes sparkled, and bronze hair shined in the dim lighting. A loosened yellow and black striped tie hung around a bare neck while an untucked and unbuttoned white uniform shirt fluttered around strong shoulders. Black uniform pants hung low on slim hips partially undone giving a hint of what lay at the end of a thin line of hair on a toned stomach.

            “Easy Harry. It’s just me. I see you took my suggestion. Good choice; have you figured it out yet?” Cedric Diggory stood at the side of the bath looking down at Harry; who was quickly trying to hide within the bubbles.

            “Um n-no. Not yet. I thought I’d soak a little and do some thinking before I made my ears bleed.” Cedric let out a warm laugh.

            “Fair enough. It took me awhile to figure it out honestly. I wasn’t too fond of the screeching either.” Cedric looked around appearing to take in their surroundings, almost as though he were checking that they were truly alone. “I thought it’d be empty this late. I apologize for disturbing you, as it is would you mind if I joined you?”

            Harry stared at the older boy his jaw dropped. Cedric Diggory wanted to join him in the bath?! He did realize that bathing was done naked right?! Of course the bath was large enough. Technically if they both just took to opposite sides of the bath they wouldn’t exactly bother each other. Harry wasn’t exactly sure he was comfortable with that though. What with his crush and everything. Especially given what he had just been stressing about. If Cedric figured out his crush or felt like Harry was coming on to him or anything what would happen to him in the wizarding world. Would he be kicked out of school?! He realized Cedric was waiting for an answer and quickly shut his mouth.

            “You know actually I was just about to get out. If you give me a minute you can have it all to yourself.” Harry began to pull himself out of the bath thinking that a white lie never hurt anyone.

He was so busy musing about lies and truth that he missed the small flash of disappointment in Cedric’s eyes. Cedric respectfully looked away as Harry climbed out of the pool carefully dropping the rest of his own clothes and slipping into the hot water sighing gratefully. Meanwhile Harry was struggling into his black boxer briefs. He hadn’t bothered trying to dry off so they were sticking to his wet skin. His hair dripped and he had some left over bubbles sliding down his chest and legs. The water and bubbles caused his skin to shine in such a way that it accentuated his muscles. Cedric looked on appreciatively as Harry finally tugged the pants on.

“Oh Harry?” Cedric’s voice froze Harry as he reached for his shirt. “You never figured out your egg. Give it here and let me help.” He moved to the edge closest to Harry and held his hand out for the egg.

Harry eyed him warily, but couldn’t deny that he desperately needed to figure out this clue. He sighed and handed over the egg, flinching as he waited to hear the horrid screeching. Cedric shook his head smirking, his still dry hair shining in the light distracting Harry momentarily.

“Come here.” Cedric murmured softly. Harry almost didn’t hear him. He did as was asked and knelt at the edge of the pool unwilling to return to it in case Cedric discovered his secret.

 Cedric smiled softly and muttered “Put your head under the water. Don’t worry I won’t try to drown you.”

He slid the egg under the water and opened it. Harry took a deep breath and placed his head under the water. While he was listening to the mermaid’s song Cedric took in the curve of his back. When the song ended and Harry popped back up, Cedric closed the egg and set it on the side of the bath. Harry wiped his eyes and stared almost dumbfounded at the older boy.

“Mermaids?! There are mermaids in the Black Lake?!” Cedric nodded as he watched the wheels turning in Harry’s mind. He decided it was a good look on him. He moved just subtly closer.

“Yes. I’ve no idea what treasures we are supposed to look for, but they will most certainly be in the Black Lake.”

“How the bloody hell are we supposed to hold our breath for an hour?!” Harry was clearly frustrated.

Cedric knew he wouldn’t be learning the bubble head charm, his method for surviving the competition, for a few more years. He wasn’t sure that even if he did managed to learn it that he would master it before the second task. Merlin’s beard he was so cute when he was working out a problem. He moved a little bit closer to the boy who was still bent over the water.

“Hey it’ll be ok Harry. Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out before the Task. I know it. You are absolutely brilliant when it comes to life saving situations.” There was that damnable smile again.

Harry was transfixed staring at that beautiful smile. Perhaps Hermione would have a solution. She had a solution for everything and if she didn’t she found one. But what if she couldn’t find one? What if there wasn’t enough time before the competition? What if he failed miserably at whatever spell or potion or whatever they did find? What if this time he did die? He couldn’t fight drowning the same way he could a dragon!

Cedric watched as Harry devolved into a mess of anxious thoughts. It worried him. It worried him almost as much as Harry’s name being pulled from the Goblet of Fire had worried him. The rules had been changed to allow only students of the age of majority for a reason. Harry was only 14. Cedric couldn’t help it anymore, he reached up and cupped Harry’s cheeks in his hands. They were still flushed red from the heat of the water, though they were now dry.

Harry who had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Cedric move so close was snapped out of his reverie. He gasped slightly as he took in the warm grey of Cedric’s eyes so close to his own. His eyes travelled to the utterly perfect jawline the older boy sported and then to his lips. Harry’s heart pounded in his chest. Why was Cedric so close? Why hadn’t he pulled away yet? Why exactly was Cedric holding his face in the first place?! He was utterly unprepared for Cedric to gently pull his face just slightly lower and press their lips softly together.

Sparks exploded behind Harry’s eyelids. His heart continued to pound in his chest while his stomach filled with butterflies. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as one of Cedric’s hands slipped down to rest upon his slippery chest. He was enjoying this way too much. Then again, he thought, who wouldn’t enjoy a kiss like this from none other than Cedric Diggory? Suddenly the reality of what was happening hit Harry like the Hogwarts Express.

Harry fell backwards before scrambling to his feet and grabbing the rest of his clothes and the egg. He spared a glance back towards Cedric, who looked thoroughly pleased with himself, before fleeing through the door. Cedric idly wondered whether or not Harry realized he was about to go running through the halls clad only in his pants. He sighed and relaxed back into the water smiling like a loon at nothing in particular. He was glad he had been able to kiss Harry. He’d been wanting to since the very first task at least. Truthfully he wasn’t sure how long he’d had a crush on Harry, but he was glad he had finally acted on it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and turned towards it. Coming out of a shadowy patch of bubbles was a translucent girl with pigtails and glasses. She smirked at him crossing her arms and he sighed resigned to his fate.

“Really Cedric? Picking on poor little Harry Potter? How dare you try to corrupt him!” She let out a very girlish giggle. “I think you may have perhaps even traumatized the poor boy. You know just before you came in he seemed to be worrying pretty hard about something. I do believe it was you. And now look what you’ve done? You’ve gotten wee baby Potter all in a tizzy.” She cackled and smirked at him.

All Cedric could do was smiled at her, lean back, and close his eyes, relaxing once more into the hot water; all the more content now that he’d kissed the Gryffindor champion. “Oh sod off Myrtle.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been just over a week since Harry had visited the Prefects bathroom. Just over a week since Cedric had kissed him. He had been trying very hard not to think of that part though. He’d done his best to ignore it and failed miserably. The more he tried to forget it the more it popped into his head at the most inopportune times. If he let himself think about it then he’d have to deal with all the questions that it would bring. He just wasn’t ready to relive that night, but his brain had other ideas.

He was daydreaming in History of Magic, as most of the class was wont to do. He had been missing the feel of a broom between his legs and the ground falling away beneath him. He hadn’t had a chance to do a lot of flying since Quidditch was canceled this year. He saw himself soaring over the castle the wind whipping through his hair. He felt the cold air numbing his cheeks as he completed a perfect dive. Suddenly there were hands in his hair. His lips slipped against another’s; warm and soft. One of the hands slipped away from his hair and down to his chest. A voice whispered in his ear ‘Harry …’ that voice so smooth and warm, he knew that voice.

“Harry!”

Harry jolted out of his daydream, cheeks instantly burning red. He looked up to see the freckled face of Ronald Weasley, his best friend. Ron gave him a strange look.

“You ok there, Mate? You looked a bit well … dopey.”

“I … uh … well that is,” Harry looked around noticing the classroom was empty except for the two of them. “Is class over?”

Ron looked bewildered “Uh yeah. Ended about five minutes ago. Been trying to get your attention for a while. Something on your mind?”

Harry swallowed thickly and stood grabbing his bag. “No no. Sorry I guess I was just thinking about the second task too hard. Speaking of which I need to get to the library to see if there’s anything there that can help me. I’ll see you at dinner ok?”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he hurried out of the classroom. He wasn’t lying about going to the library, but he also couldn’t tell Ron about his daydream of flying morphing into a homoerotic kiss! He still wasn’t willing to risk the only home he’d ever known over the fact he preferred blokes. He knew he should just ask someone about the views on such a thing, but if they were negative then that would bring suspicion down on him and he didn’t know how to deal with that. Diggory **did** kiss him, but he’d never seen Cedric with anyone other than a female. For all he knew maybe Cedric was gay too, but hiding it like he was. What was that muggle phrase? Closeted? In the closet? That was the one!

Harry shook his head as he entered the library. He found a quiet and secluded study table and set his bag down. That had to be it. Cedric was closeted just like Harry. Cedric was a handsome, well known, Quidditch player. He would have a lot to lose too. He shook his head before brushing his messy hair out of his face and moved towards the back of the library near the restricted section. He picked an aisle that looked promising and headed down it. His mind spun conjuring up more questions. Why then would Cedric risk kissing him? How could he have known that Harry wouldn’t report him or some such? Why did he think Harry would return the kiss and not run screaming? Had Harry done something that made him seem into blokes? He groaned quietly. Why was he always ending up in complicated situations like this?

He found a book that looked like it might be useful and pulled it down off the shelf. He flipped it open and started skimming the pages trying to decide if it would be worth keeping or if he should just put it back. The book was full of all kinds of air charms, but none that would help him. Right as he put the book back on the shelf someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him around the side of the bookcase into a hidden alcove.

The alcove was lit by a lovely golden glow thanks to a window looking out over the Black Lake and the afternoon sun. A quick glance told Harry that this was a seldom found alcove. The bookcase was positioned just perfectly to give the illusion that there was nothing past it. On the other side it was right up against the wall separating the restricted section from the regular section. He was quickly pressed up against the side of the bookcase, the hand that had grabbed his wrist released it and the person backed up to give him space. Harry looked up about to admonish whoever it was and froze. There, surrounded in a golden glow, stood Cedric Diggory.

“Harry. I’ve been trying to find you since … well since that next morning.” Cedric smiled shyly and rubbed at the back of his neck. Harry wasn’t sure what to say so he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“So that you could ensure my silence? Don’t worry I haven’t said a word to anyone and I don’t intend to. No need to stalk me and kidnap in the library.” There wasn’t any real malice in Harry’s voice, but the other boy still flinched away a bit.

“I’m honestly not sure what you are on about Harry, but I wanted to make sure you were ok with what happened. You looked a little … well … scared. And you ran out without your clothes on. Did you run all the way back to Gryffindor Tower in only your pants?”

There was laughter in his words and a smile upon his lips, though he truly was a little worried about Harry. He hadn’t seen the other boy since their kiss other than at meal times. Even then it seemed as though Harry ate as fast as he could and disappeared. He took a good look at the younger boy. Harry’s hair was always a mess, but it seemed particularly unkempt. He had dark circles under his eyes, the same eyes which usually sparkled seemed dull. He even seemed to have lost weight recently. Some of this was obviously be attributed to the strain the Triwizard Tournament was taking on the fourteen year old, but it also seemed like there was something more. Something was on Harry’s mind.

“I did no such thing!” there was indigence in Harry’s voice. “I had my Invisi- er I mean uh. Look I just stopped behind a statue and pull on the rest of my clothes alright?”

His tone was defensive and he couldn’t believe he had almost mentioned his cloak! It was secret for a reason. Cedric, of course, spotted the lie easily. There were no statues between the Prefect’s Bathroom and Gryffindor Tower. He didn’t push though. Harry was clearly upset enough.

“Easy there Potter I was just teasing a little. Sorry if I touched a nerve.”

“Why are you here?! Why did you ambush me?!”

“I … I had to see you again. And I desperately wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you? Okay that is?”

Harry sighed though he felt a twinge in his stomach at hearing Cedric say he had to see him. He moved past Cedric and stepped up to the window looking out.

“I’m … I’m one third of the Golden Trio, I am the supposed savior of the Wizarding World, I am a Triwizard Champion, and on top of all that I am a fourteen year old wizard who has a bunch of his own personal problems to deal with. I’m about as not okay as I can get.”

“Sounds like you have more than you can handle on your shoulders.” He felt Cedric step up behind him. Before he could say anything Cedric placed his hands on his shoulders and started softly kneading them. “You know you don’t have to save the world. Even if someone thinks you are the supposed chosen one. It doesn’t have to all fall on you.”

Harry almost pulled away, but the older boy’s hands felt so good. He felt as though Cedric was helping him to work out **years** of stress and strain. He never realized how tight his muscles had become over the years. Having a madman constantly trying to murder you will do that he supposed. Rather than pulling away he relaxed back into the Hufflepuff allowing him to continue his ministrations. His voice was soft though slightly accusing when he next spoke.

“You kissed me.”

There was a nod from above him. “That I did. Would you have preferred I not?”

“Yes.” Harry stated rather bluntly. He felt the older boy seemingly deflate in disappointment and start to move away. He quickly turned and placed a hand on Cedric’s chest. “Not because I didn’t like it. You’ve just given me so many questions I need answered. And none I want to answer at the same time. It’s all just so much.”

Cedric didn’t look quite convinced. Harry was after all three years younger than he was and with his admission of everything he already had to worry about he was beginning to wonder if he should even be pursuing the boy. He didn’t want to give him another thing to worry about. Harry reached up and rested a hand on his cheek, making the taller boy face him.

“I quite enjoyed kissing you Cedric.” The words were soft and barely spoken aloud. He was taking quite a chance here.

Cedric smiled and leaned down closer. “Then perhaps I shall do it again.” He whispered the words his breath ghosting over Harry’s lips. When the younger boy didn’t retreat he gently pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet and Harry smiled into the kiss slowly moving his lips against Cedric’s. It didn’t last long before they broke apart. Harry’s cheeks had taken on a pink tone and he seemed shy now that it was over. He moved back to the window and leaned against the side. He looked back at the Hufflepuff.

“So, do you normally go around just kissing people? Or is there a reason you’ve now kissed me twice?” There was a small smile playing at his soft lips.

“Well,” Cedric moved to stand over on the other side of the window. “I’ve been known to kiss a few people in my day, but uh I usually have a good reason. I certainly would like to kiss you more. What do you think Potter? Care to give me a chance?” His smile was dazzling. Harry didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Diggory?” Harry teased gently though the thought of being able to kiss him whenever he wanted to was certainly an exciting prospect.

“I do believe I am. Gryffindor enough to say yes?”

“Hmm yes.” Harry smiled brightly at the taller boy.

Cedric flashed another dazzling smile his way and moved toward him. He placed his hands on the dark haired wizard’s hips. “Well then,” he started moving Harry backwards until he was pressed up against the wall. “I think perhaps we should practice some more don’t you?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Harry chuckled and tilted his head upwards. Cedric closed the distance between them and kissed Harry. This time he didn’t hold back. He kissed the younger boy rather fiercely. Their lips melded together as their hands explored. Harry ran over Cedric’s arms while Cedric’s mainly stayed on Harry’s hips squeezing tightly. The older boy ran his tongue over the younger’s lips asking permission. Harry parted his lips eagerly in acceptance. The two stayed like that snogging for a good long time. It was the longest Harry had ever made out with anyone. Sometime later they came up for air.

“Not bad for my third kiss.” Harry muttered breathlessly.

Cedric did a quick mental calculation. “Harry, are you telling me I was your first kiss?”

Harry’s blush deepened and he nodded while running a hand through his hair. Cedric smiled and dragged Harry into a crushing hug. Harry rested his head against the taller boy’s chest and smiled. He felt lighter already. He was definitely ok with being gay. He just wished he knew whether or not the wizarding world was ok with it. With that thought he pulled away from Cedric.

“Cedric … I really want this, but … you can’t tell anyone ok? And I mean anyone. Not even your very best friend. Not even your owl. No one.”

Cedric cocked his head and raised a brow. He wasn’t sure why Harry felt the need to be so secretive, but he figured the boy just didn’t want any more attention on him. He nodded slowly.

“Sure. Alright Harry. No one knows. As long as you feel comfortable with that. How should we see each other then?”

“Oh we’ll figure something out. It’s not like we’ve any shortage of awkward situations to get into. Or a lack of time to talk to each other. I imagine it won’t be hard to arrange a time and place to meet up.” Cedric wasn’t so sure, but he trusted Harry was better at sneaking around than he was. “Either way Cedric I’m sure you’ve already discovered how to hold your breath underwater for an hour. I still need to work out how to do that. So if you’ll excuse me I need to get back to the studying you so rudely interrupted.”

He smiled and Cedric laughed both thinking how much he sounded like Hermione. Cedric pulled him closer one more time and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Well then I’ll let you get back to it. Good luck Mr. Potter. I have full faith in you.”

“Why thank you Mr. Diggory. I accept your well wishes and return them in full for the coming competition.

Cedric shook his head and cast a small Notice-Me-Not charm slipping out of the stacks and heading towards the hallways of the castle. Harry smiled to himself as he went back to pulling books off the shelves. He spent a few hours looking for ways to breath underwater and daydreaming about his new, dare he say it, boyfriend! He felt like a giddy schoolgirl. He really shouldn’t be this excited, but he was.

None of the books he found helped him at all. He found a few potions the might work, but were far above his skill level. He also found an interesting charm called the Bubble-Head charm. It would have been perfect if he could master it. He was honestly about to give up and hope that he could master the charm in time when Neville came to the rescue mentioning a plant called Gillyweed. Harry was thrilled and hugged the other Gryffindor tightly. He sent the books back to their shelves, grabbed his bag, and followed Neville to dinner, chatting all the way about Gillyweed and how one might get ahold of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know that I'm using a mixture of the books and the movies for the canon bits of the fic. Also because this is an AU of sorts I am also twisting things a bit so they work for my story. Thanks for reading!

Harry plopped onto the bench across from Ron and Hermione. He piled his plate with mashed potatoes, steamed green beans, and chicken. He was happier than he had been in a while. Not only had his issue with the second task resolved itself, but now he had a boyfriend. With that boyfriend came the chance to explore who he truly was and what he really wanted. He was excited to see what this new path would bring. He had just taken a rather large bite of chicken when he finally looked about to see that his friends were giving him a strange look. He quickly chewed and swallowed his bite.

“What?”

Hermione looked between him and Ron, before taking a breath. “Well it’s just … Harry are you alright?”

“Brilliant. Why?” Harry smiled and shoveled some potatoes into his mouth eagerly. It would seem a good make out with Cedric really worked up an appetite.

“Well, Harry, you haven’t really been yourself this last week. I mean I know you’ve got a lot going on especially with the Tournament and with the dreams you’ve been having, but this was different. It was like you’d taken on one too many heavy burdens.” Hermione said.

“Yeah! And this afternoon you were totally spaced in History of Magic. I mean more than normal. You didn’t even realize class was over, Mate! You looked … what’s the word Mione? Forlorn.” Ron butted in.

“The point,” Hermione shot a quick look at Ron before turning concerned eyes back on Harry. “Is that you’ve been really upset and distant this last week or so and now you’re well …”

 “You’re happier than a Hufflepuff in the kitchens at midnight Mate!” Ron interjected.

Hermione shook her head, but couldn’t disagree. It really was a terrible habit of Ron’s, but she did need his help confronting Harry. They’d both been very worried about him recently and for him to suddenly just recover seemed remarkable and suspicious.

“Oh well … Sorry I just um … I figured out how to survive the Second Task actually! That’s just been a huge weight off my shoulders is all.”

Harry knew it was a shitty cover, but at least it was true. Hermione’s face lit up instantly while Ron choked on a bite of chicken he’d inhaled.

“Oh Harry that’s wonderful! Tell us all about it!”

“Without Hermione’s help?! How the bloody hell did you do that Mate?!”

Ron spluttered out as he thumped his chest to dislodge the chicken. Hermione glared at him and took a delicate bite of chicken waiting for Harry to elaborate. Harry was also giving Ron a dirty look, but also acknowledged that normally he would have needed her help.

“Actually it was all thanks to Neville. He found me in the library and we got to talking about the task. He told me about this plant called Gillyweed. It’ll allow me to breathe underwater for the length of the task! He’s going to help me find it in Hogsmeade tomorrow.” Harry blurted excitedly.

“Oh Harry that’s wonderful! I don’t think I’ve read about Gillyweed before. Are you sure it is safe and will last the whole hour? What are the side effects? How does it allow you to breath underwater?”

Hermione was gone. Lost on a roll of questions that Harry had no answers for. He just let her keep getting lost in her own thoughts and theories as he ate the last of his dinner.  He happened to look up as he reached for some pudding to finish off his meal. His eyes zeroed in on the tall, bronze haired, Hufflepuff across the way. The older boy caught his gaze and flashed him a smile and a wink when no one was looking. Harry smiled back and ate his pudding feeling like life was about to get so much better.

※

That Hogsmeade weekend dawned cold and dreary. Snow blanketed the ground and it looked as though more would be joining it at some point today. Clouds choked the sky and a cool breeze whipped through skeletal tree branches. Harry was glad he’d chosen a heavy red sweater to wear under his cloak. Still, he cast a warming charm around both himself and Neville as they trudged towards the village.

The boys didn’t speak much on the walk. The wind was icy and numbed their faces. They just wanted to get to the shops and get inside where the wind couldn’t get to them. Still Hermione had brought up some good questions the other night and now Harry wanted some assurances from Neville.

“So Neville, are you sure we will be able to get Gillyweed from this shop? When you were telling me about it, it sounded fairly exotic.”

“Of course Harry! I owled the shopkeeper and checked last night after our walk to dinner. She even said she’d put some aside for us. She did say it was an odd request. Apparently no one around here really asks for it except Snape, but then she keeps a good store on hand in case he needs some last minute. Apparently it is a pretty potent potions ingredient.” Neville was rambling, but Harry was glad to hear there would definitely be some for them.

“And you’re sure I’ve brought enough money? I’m not second guessing you, Neville, really I’m not. I just really need this for the tournament.” Harry rubbed his hands together as they neared the shops.

“Yeah you should have more than enough Harry. Hey after this do you want to meet Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks for lunch? They invited me earlier, but couldn’t find you and asked me to see if you’d join them. I think they are going to look at the shrieking shack again. Hey do you think there is anything going on with them? They really seem to be pairing off don’t they?”

“Yeah I … wait I’m sorry what?! Ron and Hermione?!” Harry looked sick for a minute and then let out a choked laugh. “No come on Neville! You are having me on! You saw how Ron looked at the Beauxbatons girls! I love him like a brother, but Ron would never appreciate Hermione for the witch she is. Especially if he is drooling over those birds in blue. And I love Hermione, but she needs someone far more intelligent than Ron could ever hope to be. Ron and I aren’t her type of guy. If I had to guess then I’d guess she’d end up with someone like the twins. Someone intelligent, but light hearted. She needs some humor in her life or she’ll take herself too seriously.” Harry stunned both of them with his insightfulness. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “Anyway sure I’ll join you guys for lunch. There is just one other shop I’d like to stop at before I head to the Broomsticks. Tell you what, I’ll join you guys there as soon as I’m done at the other shop.”

Neville accepted that and thankfully didn’t mention the Ron and Hermione relationship situation again. Harry loved his friends, but the idea of them together as a couple was not only wrong, but also a bit sickening. They were like his siblings and they just didn’t fit together in his mind. Finally they reached the village apothecary and stepped into the blessed warmth stomping off the excess snow onto the welcome mat.

“I assume you boys are the ones who wrote me about the Gillyweed? We don’t get a lot of young ones in here.”

The voice that greeted them sounded old and blunt. It belonged to a short round witch with greying blonde hair pinned up in a tight bun. She wore an expression of no nonsense and an attitude of impatience. Her robes were a springtime yellow-green as if she were attempting to ward away the snow. Her eyes narrowed at their lack of response. Neville stepped towards her first.

“Yes ma’am that’d be us. You wrote that you’d set some aside for us, is that still in effect? If so, we’d like to purchase it now. I personally would also like to talk to you about some of your other plants if you’ve a moment?” Neville was nothing if not respectful.

The woman looked him over for a moment. “What’s your name sonny?”

Neville looked stricken almost afraid he’d done something wrong. “Neville Longbottom ma’am.”

She nodded and stepped behind the counter pulling out a wrapped sack of something that seemed rather slimy. She pushed it across the counter towards Harry and eyed him until he pushed his coins back across. She didn’t really acknowledge him beyond that seemingly preferring he just leave her shop sooner rather than later. The cantankerous woman looked back at Neville and seemed to warm a little.

“Well then Neville Longbottom, do you like Oolong tea?” She turned back towards the backroom motioning for him to follow.

“Yes ma’am I do!” Neville quickly turned to Harry. “Sorry Harry. Guess I’ll meet you at the Broomsticks later.”

 He gave a wave and disappeared behind the counter. Harry didn’t mind though he rather minded the sliminess of his package. He shrunk it down and tucked it into the pocket of his robes before bracing himself to face the cold wind again. Wrapping his cloak tighter around himself he departed and headed for a small bookshop down the way.

As passed the alley between the bookshop and another shop something grabbed his shoulder and covered his mouth yanking him into the dark backstreet. Harry yanked away and spun his wand suddenly appearing in his hand as he sent a rapid stunner towards whoever had grabbed him. He saw a flash of royal blue as the wizard dove into the snow to avoid being hit by the spell.

Cedric rolled onto his side and rose dusting off the snow that clung to his royal blue sweater. He, admittedly, was glad his boyfriend had such fast reflexes, but he was also glad that years of Quidditch had made him agile enough to dive away from such a well set off Stupefy. He smiled at his boyfriend who stared at him slack jawed his wand held loosely in his hand now that his attacker was known.

“Hi there Harry. You know I was hoping for something like a kiss, but a face full of snow is just as good. I suppose I should be wary of surprising you from now on. I might catch a stunner or maybe even something nastier.”

He said it in good humor, but poor Harry still looked stricken that he’d almost dropped the older male. Not that he didn’t know how to reverse a stunner, but still he basically attacked his boyfriend! He rapidly shoved his wand back into his back pocket and started apologizing.

“Cedric I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to I swear! I just … I’m so used to having to defend myself and I just … I was yanked into the alley and it was just instinct!”

Cedric began to laugh and pulled Harry into him pushing the younger’s hair back behind his ear. “Oh Harry stop it. No harm done. I’m actually quite impressed with how quickly you got that shot off. Accurate too. I narrowly avoided it. You would have known how to wake me back up had it actually hit me right?”

“Yes, yes of course! Merlin’s saggy balls, Cedric you’ve got to stop grabbing me when I’m not expecting it. I could have really hurt you.”

Cedric snorted rather inelegantly. “If you’ll recall, my dear, in the library you didn’t even attempt to fight me.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Is that so, _dear_?”

Cedric nodded and kissed his forehead. “It is. Also you really need a haircut or better styling tools.”

Harry smirked. “And you really need to take back your previous statement. I believe you’ll find that my wand is currently positioned so that it is pointing directly at your heart. You never even noticed me remove it from my back pocket.”

Cedric caught the look in Harry’s eyes and looked down. True enough, right between them, was Harry’s wand pointed directly at his heart. He had every faith that Harry wouldn’t hurt him, but bloody hell was the boy good.

“You are far too used to having to protect yourself aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Harry pocketed his wand again and stepped back taking in the way the colour of Cedric’s sweater played off the grey in his eyes and accentuated his bronze hair. He looked good. “How did you even know I’d be here? I didn’t even see you leave the castle with the rest of the students.”

Cedric shrugged and tugged at Harry’s cloak pulling him back against him. “I have my ways Potter. Now give me a proper kiss since you almost ruined my surprising you by stunning me into next Sunday.”

Harry smiled and gladly stretched upwards to press his lips against the older boy’s. They meddled together their combined heat keeping the worst of the cold at bay. Harry’s back touched a wall and he wondered when he had even moved. When Cedric’s tongue brushed his lips he realized he really didn’t care. He gave a small moan as he granted his tongue entrance and ran his hands down the blue clad chest before him. Cedric didn’t hesitate in squeezing Harry’s hips and pressing tight against him when his hands moved from his chest to his back. He slipped his own hands just under the bottom of Harry’s sweater. His thumbs brushed the bare skin of Harry’s hips and the younger boy thrust into the older as electricity seemed to zip through his body.

Cedric was the first to pull away knowing that Harry was still young and relatively inexperienced. He didn’t want to push him too far or too hard. They both were panting from the energy of their kiss, their breath coming out in little puffs. They stayed in that position with Harry looking up into Cedric’s eyes until a noise out in the street broke them quickly apart.

“So, Harry, what do you say we step inside and get out of this chill?” Cedric held his hand out to the dark haired boy despite the fact they both knew it would be short lived.

Harry smiled and took it anyway. “I mean I’m not too cold, but I would like to get what I was coming here for in the first place.”

“Oh and what is that?”

“You know, I do believe I’ve quite forgotten.”

“Oh really now?”

“Yes. But, you know what I do remember? There is a very dark, very private, very secluded corner in this shop that I think we could put to excellent use.”

“Mmm I do think I’d like to see that. Lead the way my dear.”

Harry smiled at their goofiness and led the Hufflepuff into the store, past several shelves, and a turn or two. The smell of books and dust surrounded them. The corner itself was warm and as mentioned dimly lit. It was the perfect spot for a little snogging. Harry knew people rarely came back this far into the store and the amount of dust on the bookshelves only confirmed it. He dragged his Hufflepuff into the corner and kept him there until they absolutely had to leave the store.

By the time they did leave both boys were rather flushed and slightly disheveled. The cold air would certainly help to cool them off. Diggory in particular seemed to be having trouble walking properly as he had to keep subtly readjusting his painfully tight pants. He couldn’t help it. The younger boy just drove him wild. Harry on the other hand simply could not keep the smile off his face. His lips were red and swollen and there was a bruise or two low on his neck (easily hidden by his collar), not that he knew they were there. He just felt (and looked) thoroughly snogged. They parted ways once out on the street. Harry headed for the Three Broomsticks and Cedric headed back towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of first time smut in this chapter. Enjoy ;D

Cedric and Harry had gotten very good at sneaking away together. They’d gotten especially good at pretending they were having ‘champion talk’ to arrange when and where they would meet up next. Cedric still preferred to grab Harry unexpectedly and drag him to the nearest hidden alcove or statue, but Harry had gotten used to exactly how Cedric’s hand felt on his arm and no longer tried to stun the teen. They’d done nothing more than make out of course. A very small amount of heavy petting. Cedric still wasn’t keen on pushing Harry and Harry was content to play along with whatever he was given. He was exploring and he was happy learning all he could, when he could.

The Second Task was two days away and it seemed that all the champions were as prepared as they could be. Harry was nervous about the Gillyweed. He still wasn’t quite sure how it would help him breathe underwater, but he trusted Neville. He and Cedric had decided it was best that they not talk to each other about their strategies for the tournament. It seemed only fair especially since the older boy had access to magic that Harry had not yet learned. Both knew that the other was honorable when it came to competition thanks to years of playing Quidditch. Therefore neither wanted to flaunt any advantage they may have had over the other. It was best for both the competition and their relationship.

Harry excitedly ran up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory after dinner.  Cedric had managed to slip him a note as they’d entered the Great Hall. He was to meet the older boy in an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor just before curfew. The note said they’d be out long past curfew so he should be prepared to sneak back to the Tower. Harry mused on what it was Cedric had in store for him tonight as he pulled the invisibility cloak from his trunk. He tossed the cloak onto his bed and began to strip away his school uniform. He knew that Cedric didn’t really care if he was in his school clothes or not, but Harry felt as though something special was going to happen tonight.

He had no real basis for thinking so, but it didn’t matter. He was already out of his uniform now. He slipped into a pair of muggle jeans and a comfy sweatshirt. He folded the cloak until it was small enough to fit into the pocket of the sweatshirt and then headed for the washroom. He frowned a little at what he saw in the mirror; his hair was truly getting out of hand. He wet his hands and ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it behave. This of course only seemed to make it worse and Harry gave up knowing it was no use. He left the washroom and headed down into the common room to attempt some homework before he was to meet his Hufflepuff.

He had a very hard time focusing as he waited for the time to pass. He was supposed to be writing an essay on identifying a knarl for Care of Magical Creatures, but he couldn’t focus long enough to get more than a word down. He kept looking at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the common room, his knee jiggling anxiously. Even Ron, who’d joined him some time ago to work on a last minute Potions essay, got annoyed and left to play a game or two of Wizards Chess with Dean. Eventually Harry gave up and packed up his half-finish essay dropping his bag back in the dorm. He would just go down early since he absolutely couldn’t wait.

Leaving the common room was easier than he had thought it was going to be. Hermione had her nose stuck in what must have been a particularly interesting book and Ron was busy with his game. No one else really cared about his comings and goings. Slipping out of the portrait hole in a hurry Harry ran smack into Ginny who was preparing to enter.

“Oof hey! Watch where you’re going!” Ginny flipped her hair back as she stood back up from gathering her bag. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw Harry who was rubbing his head slightly. “Oh Harry! Sorry about that. Where are you rushing off to? You haven’t much time before curfew ya know.”

Harry gave the younger girl a bright smile. He was far too excited to see Cedric and it showed. “Hi there Gin. You alright? I didn’t mean to run into you, my apologies. Anyway, gotta run!”

Harry disappeared down the stairs before Ginny had a chance to even fully hear what he had said. She watched him go a strange look on her face. Something was up with him and she knew she was the only one who had really noticed. He seemed to go through these moods where he was almost blindingly happy and then other times he seemed back to being troubled and stressed by everything going on. Not that he shouldn’t be happy, but it was an unnatural kind of happy. It reminded her of Lavender Brown when she started gushing about some boy. Ginny shuddered at the thought and turned back into the common room. Harry needed a little happiness in his life, she wouldn’t worry too much if Ron and Hermione weren’t worried.

Harry made it to the classroom Cedric had specified in record time. It looked like a normal classroom with three rows of desks facing the front of the classroom where a professor’s desk still sat unused. He closed the door quietly and headed for the large desk up front. He didn’t know how long it would take Cedric to get there, but he knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon since he’d left so early. He cleaned the large desk of its dust and proceeded to lay atop it using his folded cloak as a pillow. He grew bored with staring at the ceiling very quickly, but had nothing else to do. Thankfully he didn’t need to wait very long for it seemed Cedric also decided to come early.

The older boy entered the room in grey cotton pajama pants and a Hufflepuff t-shirt. His hair was perfect as usual and his smile seemed to light the room. Or rather that was due to the candles he had lit when he entered, something Harry hadn’t bothered with doing.

“Well hello there beautiful.” Cedric grinned at the blush that spread across Harry’s cheeks.

“Hullo.” Harry muttered softly swinging his legs off the desk and sitting up. Cedric saw an opportunity and took it, sliding in between Harrys legs. He rested his hands on the younger male’s hips and nuzzled at his neck.

“Now is that any way to greet me? I haven’t even been able to see you in two days thanks to Professor Snape and his essays.”

Harry had his head tilted back to give the older boy more access, a small moan escaping his lips as Cedric started to trail feather-light kisses along the column of his neck. Even still he tried to sound affronted. “My greeting is insufficient? Well how would you like me to greet you oh Champion of Hogwarts?”

He let out a little gasp, his hands flying to Cedric’s biceps as the older boy gave a chastising nip to his shoulder. Cedric’s hands squeezed his hips harder at the noise, he turned his head to capture Harry’s lips. He pulled back after a moment.

“I can think of a few ways.”  
His words were whispered against Harry’s lips before returning to them. His hands travelled up the back of his young lover’s sweatshirt lightly scratching at his lower back. Harry’s own hands found their way into Cedric’s hair, he took great delight in ruining its constant perfection. Their tongues danced together as their bodies tried desperately to meld together. Harry wiggled slightly to get a better angle and became aware of something very warm and very hard resting on his thigh. He could take a guess as to what it was and became very red, breaking the kiss as his own body responded despite his shyness.

“Something wrong, love?”

Cedric panted softly looking at Harry with a bit of concern. Harry simply nodded and pointed downwards. Cedric took a glance and his cheeks took on a light pink shade as he inwardly cursed his decision to wear pajama pants to meet his Gryffindor. Still he was far more used to a situation like this than Harry was so he hadn’t really thought about it. He decided to try and play it off with humor.

“Should I be concerned that you apparently aren’t having a similar reaction?"

Harry blanched and stuttered. He couldn’t help but look towards his painfully trapped cock and back up at the taller boy. He had no smart arse remark to come back with so he settled for, “You don’t have anything to worry about, now kiss me.”

Cedric was eager to comply and took his lips with enthusiasm. The older boy moved his hands into the dark mane of the younger and tugged lightly urging him to move back and rest on the desk once more. Harry let himself be laid back and took the chance to run his hands down Cedric’s back, his hands coming to rest on his hips as the older boy crawled atop the desk. This was new territory for him, and he was nervous and unsure in his movements. Cedric on the other hand was confident in his movements as he settled himself between his lover’s legs and rested on his forearms, fingers still tugging at the dark hair. Harry let out a low moan as he felt the Hufflepuff press against his groin. He thrust up meeting the other boy on instinct. This, of course, resulted in Cedric breaking the kiss in a gasp, his eyes flying open to make sure Harry was ok with what was happening.

Harry looked more than ok. His eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed in a pleasant way. He reached for Cedric and brought the other boy back down, this time kissing him softly and briefly. The older boy stroked his cheek with one hand, running his thumb over his bottom lip. He turned the darker haired teen’s head and began to trail kisses over his jaw and down his neck. Harry whimpered and squirmed against his cock, causing the most delightful sensation. Cedric liked that sound very much and bit down on Harry’s neck in an attempt to get him to make it again. It worked in a way. Harry let out a keening sound and thrust against Cedric solidly, his hands moving up and lifting the yellow and black shirt away from his lover’s well defined chest. Cedric agreeably wiggled out of it and let it fall to the floor.

He was very pleased with this new development. His little Gryffindor was finally opening up to him and acting on his desires. He began to suck a mark into his lover’s neck while a hand travelled down the other boy’s chest and toyed with his waistband. Harry sucked in a breath before biting his hand in an attempt to remain quiet and still. The movement caught Cedric’s eyes and he bit down again slightly harder. The slight pain caused Harry to yelp, dropping his hand to Cedric’s shoulder and gripping the bare skin tightly instead.

“None of that, little Gryffindor.” Cedric growled playfully as he moved down to suck another mark down on Harry’s shoulder. “May I?” He tugged lightly at the button of Harry’s jeans.

Harry gulped and nodded not trusting his voice. He was beyond ok with this, he was sure that if Cedric hadn’t made the move soon he would have. The older boy just had a way of making him so damn hot. Not that Cedric knew it, of course. Harry had made sure to hide his body’s reactions well most of the times they were together, just in case. He was still a bit paranoid after all. Cedric flipped open the button and lowered the zip. Harry wiggled and arched his neck to give his lover a new spot to mark lower on his collarbone. Cedric did so eagerly while pushing the jeans down a bit. In response, Harry thrust up once more. It was a bit embarrassing how much he wanted to be touched, how much he needed the friction.

Cedric was fighting to hold himself back. There was so much he wanted to do with the boy who drove him wild. But he didn’t want to push too much, too fast on his little Gryff. He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, making Harry keen again and gripped his cock over his pants to test his reaction.

“Cedric! For fucks sake you tease!” Harry blurted at the ceiling, his nails scratching up the elder’s belly. He never knew he had such trouble controlling himself. Then again, he’d never been this turned on. He decided that if Cedric was going to tease, then he would tease too. Since his hands were already on the Hufflepuff’s belly he moved one higher and let the other rest on his hip. The one he’d moved went straight for the older boy’s small light brown nipple. He had never done this before, but gave it a light tweak. Cedric wasn’t prepared for that and moaned low in Harry’s ear. Damn that boy! He knew just how to get under his skin.

“Talking dirty are we Potter? I’ll just have to make sure you can’t speak then. I can’t do anything about you playing dirty though.”

Cedric nipped at Harry’s ear and sat up tugging the pants away from the teens straining cock. It was just begging for attention, precum gathered at the head. His Gryffindor was certainly a horny little thing. He tugged his sweatshirt up too and ran his nails down the younger’s chest with one hand while the other expertly began to stroke. He used the precum to aid in his smooth motions and Harry was lost within seconds. His back arched off the desk, his mouth wide with little groans and pants. It was a sight Cedric decided he could get very used to.

Harry came embarrassingly quickly, though he decided it was certainly different when someone else was doing it. Cedric seemed to instinctively know all the right ways to move and exactly when to give and take pressure. Harry threw his arm over his face to hide his embarrassed reaction as he caught his breath. He felt the sticky sensation of his cum cooling on his belly and moved to grab his wand. He looked up just in time to see Cedric licking off a bit that had splattered onto his hand. Harry damn near came again at the sight. The Hufflepuff smiled at the youth and kissed him hard, casting a silent Scourgify to clean them both up.

“Don’t be so embarrassed Harry. You’ve nothing to be embarrassed of.”

“I came pretty quickly. I promise it’s not always like that.”

Cedric laughed heartily. “Oh Harry. Love no. Yes it was quick, but no quicker than I expected. I’ve gotten very good at that I promise.”

Harry raised a brow as they both sat up and straightened their clothing. “Oh? Exactly how have you gotten so good? It was like you knew exactly what I needed when I needed it.”

Now Cedric looked vaguely uncomfortable. “Well, the thing is, Harry … Hufflepuff is uh …” he sighed heavily and muttered quickly.  “Well we are a bit infamous for some of our ‘parties’ I suppose you could call them. We sometimes have uh … mutual masturbation sessions in the common room. You know, older students only. Consensually of course! And well … I’m actually very proud of the status I hold at those parties. I worked hard to attain it.”

Harry looked at him stunned into silence. His jaw was practically on the floor and he wasn’t sure what to think of that. On the one hand it seemed as though it helped everyone become very comfortable with their sexuality and helped them know how to please their partner. It also sounded like a fabulous way to relax and it certainly explained why the Hufflepuffs were always in the kitchen at all hours. Those ‘parties’ sounded both fun and exhausting. On the other hand the virgin prude in him found the idea horrifying. He could barely enjoy a snogging with one person and that was only because he was so paranoid about the reactions of the Wizarding World. How were they comfortable with the scenario Cedric had presented? Then of course he tried to imagine Gryffindor Tower having one of those ‘parties’ and paled. It would go so badly and be so awkward.

“Harry? Say something please?” Cedric sounded worried.

“I uh, I’m just impressed really. I don’t really understand it, but I do know that it must take a lot to pull that kind of thing off.”

Cedric rubbed his neck “Well I mean it is pretty much tradition for us now. It has been going on far longer than any of us truly know about honestly.”

Now Harry was even more shocked and impressed. “Well it has certainly done you good. Should I issue a public thank you to Hufflepuff House? Perhaps send some gift baskets?”

Cedric fell into a fit of laughter and pulled Harry close kissing him soundly. “Or you could reserve your gratitude solely for me, dear. And I’ll accept a kiss in place of a gift basket.”

Harry smiled and firmly kissed the older boy. They soon broke apart with Cedric mentioning that they really should go. It was getting late even for them considering what they still had to deal with in the coming days. Harry agreed and bade his boyfriend a goodnight as they parted outside the classroom door. As soon as the Hufflepuff was down one of the flights of stairs Harry threw on his cloak and made the uneventful trip back to the Tower.

※

He stepped quietly into the common room before throwing off his cloak and leaning heavily against the wall. He was tired and sated and smiled dumbly at the ceiling. Tonight had been special after all. He felt relaxed and like he could take on this next task with ease. As long as he had Cedric around to hold him when it was all over everything would be fine.

“You have sex hair.”

Harry jumped about a meter into the air and spun drawing his wand on the unexpected voice in the corner. Ginny sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs by the fire a charms book in her lap. Her fiery hair fell over on bare shoulder her brown eyes shrewd. She stood and stalked over to him in a dark blue camisole and small green shorts. If he had been straight he probably would have appreciated it a lot more, as it was he was scared. He lowered his wand and flattened against the wall as if that would help him any.

“Where have you been?! It’s just gone midnight!” Ginny snapped.

Midnight? They’d been together longer than Harry had thought. He’d be lucky if he didn’t hear about it in the morning from his dorm mates. He tried to sputter out an answer, but when he couldn’t think of a decent one he went on the defensive.

“Were you waiting up for me? I don’t need you to do that!” He crossed his arms and tried to look tough.

“No actually I was studying. Something you and my brother seem to not bother with. However, you are here now and it is past midnight and you have sex hair! Now. Where. Have. You. Been?!” Ginny was definitely channeling her inner Molly. Harry sighed as if defeated.

“Look Gin … I just went out for a walk around the Black Lake while I thought about the next Task. I guess I just lost track of time. I’m sorry. Also I don’t have sex hair! What a thing to say! You know my hair is always a mess. Particularly if I’ve been thinking and have run my hands through it.”

Ginny deflated a bit and nodded accepting this. “Alright just … I was worried ok. You need to be careful. There are so many people who care about you Harry. Now go on up to bed. You need to be at your best for the Task.”

“Alright. G’night Ginny.”

“Goodnight Harry.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I have only just noticed that I posted the last chapter twice! I have rectified the problem and have now added the proper chapter as you will see below. Sorry again.

Harry grew more and more anxious as he walked down to the boats with Neville. He hadn’t seen Hermione or Ron since the previous night. Ron hadn’t been back to the dorm by the time Harry went to bad and he wasn’t there this morning. Neville hadn’t seen him either and said he’d last seen Hermione at dinner. Harry hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with Ginny about whether she’d seen either of them before he’d had to get ready. Where were they?! He was about to do the Second Task in a tournament designed to kill him and they weren’t here!   
To make matters worse he hadn’t really seen Cedric either. He’d caught a glimpse of him at breakfast, but he was quickly surrounded by his friends and supporters. They had to dress separately and were now on their way down to the task. He knew it was unlikely that he’d see his talented lover before the actual Task. Harry hated being this nervous. He knew it clouded his mind and that the more nervous he was the more mistakes he’d make. For the third time, he readjusted the competitor's robe he wore over his swim gear causing Neville to give him a sidelong look.  
“Look, Harry, they’ll be here. I’m sure of it. I don’t know where they’ve run off to, but they wouldn’t miss this. They know you need them here for this.”  
Harry nodded. “Yeah. Yeah no, you’re right Neville. Thanks for all of your help and for coming down with me. You are a really good friend.”  
Neville smiled gave Harry a one-armed hug. “Hey look! There’s Seamus and Dean; let’s ride with them.”   
The boys climbed into the boat with their dorm mates and set sail towards the towers that had been magically erected in the middle of the Black Lake specifically for the viewing purposes of the audience. Once there the three Gryffindor’s, who weren’t competing, wished Harry good luck before they headed to the top of the platform. Harry was immediately pulled aside by Mad-Eye. The gruff man glared down at Harry, his wild eye seemingly taking in everything about the boy even the parts he couldn’t see. Harry managed to pull his arm away from the old Auror though he stayed near. Recently he’d been getting a bad feeling about the man. Perhaps he was as mad as rumor made him out to be and it was just grinding on Harry.  
“Potter! There you are! Took you long enough! Now, are you prepared for the Task at all?!” Moody always sounded angry, but today he sounded particularly frazzled and cranky.  
“Yes, Sir. I’ve armed myself with Gillyweed.”   
Moody looked rather surprised. “Gillyweed? Very clever Potter. I commend you. Now stick that in your mouth and get over there with the other champions!”  
Harry did as he was told and moved to stand with the rest of the champions having left his outer robe with Neville. The Gillyweed was slimy in his mouth and made him gag. He couldn’t afford to lose it though so he did his best to chew and swallow it as quickly as possible. Getting it down quick was nigh impossible as the Gillyweed itself was extraordinarily chewy.   
As Dumbledore began announcing the task he glanced at Cedric who was standing next to him in the row of champions. He was clad in a bright yellow swim shirt and black swim shorts. Very much representing his house much as Harry’s own red swim shirt did. He looked strong. Prepared to do whatever was necessary. He looked like a levelheaded warrior, he looked like he belonged in Gryffindor. Harry felt sick. He was prepared and ready of course. It wasn’t like he hadn’t faced a multitude of these kinds of situations before. Yet he was anxious and terrified. He did not look brave at all. He looked like a scared little boy who was about to throw up.   
The other three were stoic, but shivering much as Harry was. The day was grey and cold. The snow had finally melted, but the chill remained. He envied the audience who not only had warming charms but were fully clothed, complete with jackets and such. Cedric peeked down at Harry and frowned at the green tint to his lovers face, but the dark-haired boy gave him a small smile and he relaxed softly wishing him good luck.   
“… After that they will be completely on their own; no magic will save them.” Dumbledore’s voice filled Harry’s ears right as he started to choke. Perhaps the Gillyweed was killing him? He certainly hoped not, that would really put a damper on, oh well, just the rest of his life. “You may begin at the sound of the canon.”  
There was a loud boom and the other three champions dove flawlessly off the platform. Harry was still choking and therefore was pushed off by Moody. The water that pierced his skin was icy, perfectly matching the dreary grey day. He thrashed as he sunk lower and lower unable to force his limbs to work properly, the water felt like thousands of tiny daggers stabbing him all at once. He was going to drown if he didn’t start moving. Suddenly he realized he wasn’t sinking anymore, but floating. He quit thrashing and took a moment to think clearly. He was breathing! He reached up towards his neck, gingerly feeling the gills that had appeared on his neck. Next, he felt webbing begin to grow between his fingers and toes. So this was the effect that Gillyweed had! He wished he had known that he would basically turn into a fish before-hand; it would have relieved a large amount of anxiety about drowning.  
Looking around he realized he was losing time and ground, or rather water, to his competitors. He didn’t have any time to waste. With a hard flutter kick, he shot off into the dark water. It seemed that the Gillyweed had also allowed him to have clear eyes while underwater. He could see everything as clear as he could on land. He was grateful because there were many dangers he wouldn’t have been able to see otherwise. Harry wasn’t sure exactly where the mermaid city was, but he guessed that it was deeper into the center of the lake, a good distance from the viewing platforms and headed in that general direction.  
A movement to his right caught his eye and he turned quickly prepared to fight if necessary. It turned out to just be Fleur’s legs as she swam into a grove of weeds. Harry continued in the direction he had been going not wanting to deal with the weeds and the dangers they presented unless he had to. Thanks to Professor Lupin he knew that they were a favored hiding spot for Grindylows. His flipper-like feet propelled him forward far faster than he ever could have hoped to go on his own. Within mere minutes he came upon crude structures that almost seemed like buildings. He must be getting close. Now that he was near he swam slower and more cautiously. Looking around he began to see eyes peering at him through the windows of the structures. As he got closer to what must have been the center of the city the structures actually became more like buildings. Here too were eyes watching his every move. Whispers hidden by hands trailed after him.  
Peering around one such building Harry caught sight of the city center. In the exact middle of the square was a large statue of a merman. There were merpeople surrounding the area and the statue itself. He was able to catch a glimpse between the merpeople, and there at the bottom of the statue were four bound captives tied to its tail. Moving closer, Harry caught sight of the bright red hair that belonged to Ronald Weasley. Next to him was Hermione, and next was Cho Chang, the girl Cedric had taken to the Yule Ball. The very last captive was a petite blonde that he didn’t recognize, but could only be the sister of Fleur. They all appeared to be in a magically induced coma that was somehow able to keep them alive despite the fact they had no protections. Harry did a headcount. Ron and Hermione couldn’t both be for him, because it had to be one person per champion. Ron must be his because they were best friends. The blonde was obviously Fleur’s treasure. Cho Chang had to be for Cedric and Viktor had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball so she must be for him. After all, it made no sense for Viktor to go after Ron or any of the other treasures so Hermione couldn’t be for Harry despite the fact she was like his sister.  
Harry swam forward holding his wand loosely in one hand. As the merpeople saw him they parted and backed away knowing he was a champion, come to reclaim his stolen treasure. It didn’t seem that he would need to fight the merpeople as part of the Task. He swam straight to Ron and looked him over before checking the other ‘treasures’ for their health. His suspicions about them being in a magical coma were confirmed. Even so, he was unwilling to leave the captives under and alone should their champion not be able to find them in time. He looked out into the vast darkness of the Black Lake before struggling with Ron’s bonds. He needed to get moving. Neville said there may be some debate on how long Gillyweed would last depending on if you were in salt water or fresh water. He didn’t want to find out it wouldn’t last the full hour while still in the depths of the lake.  
Right as the last of the redhead's bonds fell away Harry caught a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw his lover swimming towards them with what appeared to be a bubble surrounding his head. Cedric spared only a glance towards the captives seemingly unsurprised that their ‘treasures’ were people. He swam straight to Harry and took the younger boys face in his hands his eyes searching the green depths of Harry’s worriedly. He couldn’t understand how the dark-haired boy wasn’t drowning. That is until his fingers felt the sides of Harry’s neck. He felt odd ridges there and bent to take a closer look at the gills. That’s when he also noticed the fins and webbed fingers his lover was sporting. He could have laughed he was so relieved but settled for just being glad that Harry was ok. He pulled the younger man into a tight hug since he couldn’t kiss him at this moment.  
Moving back towards Cho, Cedric tapped his watch to alert Harry that they didn’t have much time. Harry, who was immensely grateful to have been able to see Cedric surviving, nodded and looked around pointedly. Cedric understood he was worried about the other captives especially since one of the others was also his sister of sorts. It was obvious to everyone how close the two were. Though not romantically as Rita Skeeter seemed to think. If only she knew the real story. Cedric shivered at the thought. Pointing his wand at Cho’s bonds he burnt through them with a quick spell and started to rise with another pointed look to Harry. The younger understood; Cedric would be extremely displeased if he didn’t get his lovely arse to the surface soon.  
He looked around again and then prepared to severe Hermione’s bonds in the same fashion Cedric had. Before he had the chance he found himself facing the pointy ends of three tridents attached to seemingly angry merpeople. They dug into his chin and gills forcing him away from Hermione.  
“But she’s my friend too!” He protested surprised that he was able to speak and be understood.  
“Only one!” they hissed.  
Harry was about to argue when the merpeople suddenly moved away looking rather alarmed. He turned and had just enough time to dodge as a shark swam past and viciously snapped off Hermione’s bonds. It would seem that the ‘shark’ was actually Viktor, who had transfigured his head into that of a sharks. Harry thought that was incredibly crafty and wondered how difficult a spell it was. He watched as the two swam towards the surface. Cedric had been right, time was running out. Where was Fleur?! He looked around wildly. With no sign of her anywhere even close, and no merpeople around to stop him, Harry spelled off the blondes bonds.   
Taking hold of both his best friend and the girl he began to propel them towards the surface. He would not be leaving anyone behind. He may trust Dumbledore, a little too much at times, but he was no fool. The great Professor Dumbledore had no qualms about putting children in harm’s way if it served his purpose. Hell, he’d left Harry in an abusive home all his life, even after his godfather had appeared and been proven to be innocent last year. Or at least could have been reasonably proven innocent to the Ministry.  
But now wasn’t the time to worry about that, they were approaching the surface and Harry was beginning to feel his gills receding. The webbing between his fingers was already gone and as he kicked harder his fins returned to normal human feet. With a last struggling breath Harry’s gills fully vanished and he held what little air he’d been able to get as the light of the surface came gradually closer. Finally, all three burst through the choppy water and took large gulping breaths. Cresting the water seemed to have broken the spell upon Ron and the blonde. Both were sputtering and looking around a little lost and confused. Ron looked between the blonde, the platforms, and Harry. He smirked and leaned towards Harry.   
“You just had to be the hero didn’t you Mate?”   
It was more of a statement than an actual question. Harry could only look after the redhead as he helped the blonde towards the platform where Fleur was hysterically crying and calling to her. So he was right, she had been Fleur’s sister after all. He shook his head as he noticed that Cedric was looking at him from just behind the other towel-clad Champions and treasures. He held pride in his eyes and was motioning subtly for Harry to come to the platform and get out of the freezing water. He realized he hadn’t really moved since Ron had made his suggestion and began to swim to the platform. He climbed out easily and before he knew what was happening Hermione fell to her knees next to him wrapping him in a towel and fussing over his wounds. It seemed the tridents had done more damage than he had thought.  
Cedric stood within Harry’s line of vision and smiled softly. His eyes burned with something that Harry couldn’t identify. He still looked proud, but he also looked like he couldn’t wait to get out of this crowd and get Harry to himself. It made him warm and combined with how wet he was it, embarrassingly, steamed his glasses. He was quick to wipe them off hoping no one had seen. He was vaguely aware of Fleur furiously thanking him before she kissed his cheeks and then moved to do the same to Ron. A blush spread over his cheeks as he looked back at Cedric who was torn between laughing and staring after the blonde with a bit of jealousy.   
“The winner is Mr. Diggory!” Dumbledore announced after getting everyone’s attention.  
Cedric was instantly swarmed by housemates congratulating him and celebrating. Harry was proud of his boyfriend and clapped as well though not enthusiastically enough to cause any suspicion. Yep. He was definitely paranoid if he couldn’t even celebrate his own boyfriends winning.  
“Though seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to not only rescue Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we’ve agreed to award him second place!”  
Harry was stunned. He also felt a little bad. Truly he really had finished third and would have gladly taken it. As nice as it would be for the competitor in him to win this tournament, he really was only focusing on surviving it. It was very clear to him from the beginning that whoever put his name in that cup was trying to kill him. Ron may not have seen it at first and Hermione had probably figured it out, but not mentioned it in her bid to keep the peace, but Harry knew. He’d been put into way too many of these situations over the years not to know. The competitor in him was happy though. The boy that fought to win every Quidditch game was ecstatic. One glance at his Hufflepuff was enough to show him that he too was happy for Harry. His smile was genuine and his eyes held a sultry promise of what was to come. Harry made a silent vow to himself to make sure he got away tonight to meet his Champion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay in getting this out. I had some major stuff occurring recently. I got engaged, had a major falling out with my family, had some issues with my day job, basically just some overall shit went down. Thank you all for your patience. I have the next few chapters all ready to go and just waiting on some proofreading and editing. Hopefully, this will never happen again. Thank you again.

Harry spent the next few hours with Ron and Hermione walking the edges of the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. They shared a few butterbeers and something a little stronger for Hagrid as they chatted about the Task and Harry’s placement. Everyone was pretty happy and having quite a bit of fun. Even Harry was having a decent time despite the fact his neck was hurting quite a bit now that he was out of the water. The coldness of the water was no longer numbing the wounds and his adrenaline had worn off some time ago. They didn’t need any serious medical attention, but they sure were a pain. Literally.  
Everything was going well and Harry was preparing to make a discreet exit to go join Cedric when something went quite wrong. Harry stumbled upon a body. To be precise the body of Barty Crouch. The man was cold and dead lying against a tree, his unseeing eyes staring into the distance. The night went pretty downhill from there.  
Eventually, after a rather uncomfortable meeting with Dumbledore, and an accidental trip down memory lane (courtesy of a pensive of course) Harry was sent away to get some rest. He wandered the barren corridors of the quiet castle lost in thought. Someone had killed Mr. Crouch. But why? What did this person have to gain? Was it the same person who placed his name in the Goblet of Fire? If it was the same person then this only solidified that they were willing to kill anyone in their way. Not good at all.  
※  
Cedric looked down upon his little Gryff from atop a flight of stairs. He was walking up them but still hadn’t seen him. The boy was clearly lost deep in thought. He had heard what had befallen Harry after the Task. He wasn’t pleased that the boy was having to deal with even worse things. This seemed to be how it always went for him. He didn’t actively search out trouble, it found him, and then of course in order to deal with it he always wound up in more trouble. Still, he knew his lover's nerves were frayed and didn’t want to get himself stunned or otherwise hexed.   
“Harry …” He called down softly. It was after all long past curfew.  
“Cedric.” Harry breathed and hurried up the last few steps throwing himself into the taller boy’s arms.  
Cedric held him close and stroked his hair softly. He led the boy towards their abandoned classroom and lit the candles upon entering. Quietly transfiguring the large desk up front into a large comfortable looking couch Cedric watched as Harry contemplated the flame on one of the candles. He sat heavily watching the young man who worried him so.   
“Come sit baby.”  
Harry looked over his shoulder and gave a small smile. Cedric had transfigured a couch for them and he was there waiting to help him. The poor Hufflepuff looked so worried. He needed to fix that. He settled himself next to the taller boy and curled up fitting himself under his arm. He rested his head on his chest and listened to his steady breathing.  
“Do you want to talk about tonight?” Cedric asked gently.  
Harry snorted “What is there to talk about? This kind of stuff is pretty par for the course with me.”  
Cedric was a bit stunned. Harry was awful calm and cavalier about it all. He supposed he was right though. It did seem as though this happened to him a lot. He began to stroke the younger’s hair. “I suppose you have a point. What does this all mean for you?”  
He gave a deep sigh. “It means that someone is willing to kill not just me, but innocent people who seemingly are in their way. It means I definitely was put in this tournament by someone with bad intentions. It means that once again I am being moved around like a pawn in someone’s twisted game of chess.”  
Harry pondered over his own words. Everything he had said was absolutely true. It was true and he was absolutely sick of it! He was tired of being moved and manipulated and forced into choices and situations he couldn’t control.  
“I’m so sick of being everyone’s toy. I’m Dumbledore’s Golden Boy and I’m Voldemort’s nemesis. The ministry keeps trying to use me to its benefit too. Rita Skeeter certainly keeps playing with me like a doll! I just want to be me. Just Harry. I want to have some control over my life again. Or for the first time, I suppose. I’ve never really had much control. Every move must be accounted for. Every step calculated. Every risk weighed as worthy.”  
Cedric felt his little Gryff’s frustration as much as he heard it. The boy was tense and stiff. He was angry and rightly so. Cedric’s own father was rather controlling. He just wanted what was best for Cedric, but that often translated into making sure he was the best at Quidditch or best in his class. It wasn’t nearly as bad as what Harry went through, but it did give him some insight.  
“Well, you can control this Harry. This isn’t part of anyone’s plan. You can control being with me. Our relationship is up to you. I won’t manipulate you or control you and there is no one who is able to control us. You control how far we go and when. You control my heart. This is your choice and with me, you don’t have to be anyone, but ‘Just Harry.’ You are mine and I am yours and this is the beginning of your control. Take it back Harry. Don’t give an inch and don’t allow yourself to be used. You are your own person and the world is just going to have to learn to respect that.” He pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s temple.  
Before he fully understood what he was doing Harry found himself straddling his lover's lap and taking his lips in a furious kiss. No one had ever really given him control like that before. Not even really the encouragement to try and gain control. Ron and Hermione tried of course as best friends do, but they were just as caught up in games as he was. Any moves the three of them made were always playing into someone’s plan. Cedric had made him feel strong and safe. For that, he adored him just a little more. He broke the kiss when he ran out of air and Cedric stared at him with dark eyes.  
“Well, that was unexpected.” The Hufflepuff smiled brushing some of the dark hair behind his lover’s ear. “Was it something I said?”  
“It was everything you said. Thank you, Cedric. I- I think I just might love you.”  
The older boy’s breath caught and a soft pink blush spread over Harry’s cheeks. He didn’t move giving the Hufflepuff time to absorb what he said. The next thing he knew he was on his back on the couch with Cedric over him kissing him soundly as his hands took the younger boy’s face.  
“Merlin help me Harry, but I think I love you too.”   
They both let out breathless giggles and then resumed their fevered kissing. Their hands mapped each other’s bodies as their tongues danced. Harry gasped and flinched away when Cedric’s fingers brushed one of the wounds on his neck. The older boy froze and pulled away to inspect the wounds carefully. Very gently he bent and kissed each wound after his fingers finished their examination.  
“How did you get these? The look angry. Do they hurt terribly?”  
Harry could barely answer. His focus was on the sensations that his lover was creating rather than the questions at hand. “I uh … The uh merpeople had tridents to my neck because, ah, um I tried to save more than one treasure. Cedric ah! Y-yes they hurt, but not as much with you trying to soothe them.” He whimpered and squirmed under the older boy.  
“Hmm well, I’ll just have to be more careful then. You were absolutely fabulous down there darling. I was so proud. You are so young but have faced every new challenge with courage and a creativity. You’ve used the tools you had on hand rather than trying to master spells the rest of us know. It is more than impressive.”   
His fingers moved to run over the younger’s hip bones slowly lifting his shirt away from his body. Harry raised his arms and allowed the shirt to be pulled off and then tossed to the floor. Once it was gone Cedric immediately took advantage of the bare skin away from the trident wounds and began to kiss and nibble at his shoulders.  
“Well you came in first and you had that cool charm which probably would have been a lot easier to deal with than the plant I used. Although I do wonder … should I be worried? About Cho?” Harry’s fingers ran through the bronze hair as he spoke somewhat teasingly. His breath staggered and his hands gripped said hair tugging lightly as teeth nipped at his clavicle.  
“Why would you have to worry?” His words were muttered against Harry’s skin causing the most delightful tingling to spread out through his body.  
“Well you did take her to the ball and now she was your treasure. I’m just wondering if maybe she frequents the special parties your house hosts and if you are perhaps splitting your time between the two of us.” His back arched and his eyes fluttered closed as a hot wet trail was drawn down his chest ending in a spiral around one pale pink nipple. Cedric was very good at driving him crazy and the new use of his tongue was no exception. He began tugging the older boy’s shirt up and over his head.  
“You needn’t worry Harry. She is a friend so I felt comfortable asking her to the ball. And honestly, there probably weren’t many other people the judges thought they could use. Also, those ‘special parties’ are pretty much only Puffs. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone kinky enough to bring their out-of-house SO.”  
Hot breath cascaded over the pebbled nipple under his lips as he chuckled. Harry was just glad he didn’t have to worry and could focus fully on the giving and receiving of pleasure that was occurring. His nails scratched down the length of the tanned, toned back of his lover. He used one hand to tug on the bronze coloured hair once more while the other drew non-concentric patterns along a stretch of his side.  
Cedric groaned softly and rutted against Harry as he took the nipple in his mouth sucking lightly. His hand played at the other nipple, never quite touching it. He rolled the one in his mouth between his teeth and was rewarded with Harry’s sharp intake of breath before a low moan passed his lips. He switched nipples and rolled it again causing Harry to arch up off the couch. This time he flipped them over so that he could play an active role in this game of desire.  
Once on top, he pressed their lips together for another heated kiss while his hips rolled against the others. Both were still in their sweats from after the task so they were both equally aware of the others hardness. Cedric’s hands flowed over Harry’s muscles memorizing their pattern. He began to rub and knead them easing the tension while also remaining flirtatious. The Gryffindor was tracing patterns over the elder’s chest and stomach. He quite enjoyed the way the other shivered and bucked underneath him. He was learning some excellent tricks simply by experimenting.  
He knew that Cedric had left more than one mark on his shoulders and clavicle and decided to return the favor. His lover was a big fan of marks it would seem so it would be only fair for him to have a few of his own. He began to trail hot kisses down his jawline before nuzzling his neck panting lightly.   
This game they were playing was feeling far too good for both and they knew it would soon come to an end. Cedric gripped his young lover’s hips grinding him down hard when he bit the curve where his neck met shoulder. Harry moaned and sucked a dark bruise into the curve. The more his Hufflepuff moved his hips the more they both moaned, but his were vibrated against hot skin.  
Cedric tugged at his lover’s dark hair pulling the teen back up for a passionate kiss as they both began to thrust harder. Hands were all over each other as their tongues traced every inch of the others mouth. Sparks zinged from fingertips and traveled along nerves causing twitches and moans. Pants filled the air as the pair’s thrusting became erratic. With a final thrust up, Cedric came with a groan his nails digging into Harry’s shoulders. The Gryffindor followed suit with a hiss as his lover’s nails cut into his skin.   
He carefully laid himself upon the damp chest of his Puff panting tiredly. The day’s events were finally hitting him and he had used the very last of his energy being with his boyfriend. He was warm here in the circle of his lover’s arms, the patterns he was drawing upon his body relaxing. He could have easily fallen asleep listening to the ragged breathing and fluttering heartbeat that belonged to the older boy.


End file.
